


Watched From Afar

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-4x14, Blaine visits Kurt in New York.  Adam walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally have a "couples getting walked in on" kink. I also kind of wanted to just neener neener a little bit. This is somewhat indulgent, in that regard, and a little unlikely, but it's--fun. ;)
> 
> There's no actual Adam content or confrontation or any Adam hate (I don't hate the character at all!). Just hot sexings and love. So no angst (uh unless you really ship Kadam). ENJOY. :)

Kurt meets Blaine at the curb and takes his bag from the trunk of the taxi.

The excitement that wells up in him when he sees Kurt is so intense that it borders on nausea; his stomach swoops and his skin goes clammy and he starts to sweat. 

Christmas had been awkward but had given him hope. They'd managed it, for the most part, without tears or argument (Burt had been mainly responsible for that) and there had been a moment when it had felt _almost_ okay. 

He'd passed Kurt on his way to the bathroom late that night. Kurt had side-stepped around him sleepily but put an arm around his shoulder. It had been almost involuntary, and Blaine had tensed up and wondered if Kurt would jerk away once he'd realized what he'd done, but Kurt had just given him a one-armed hug and he'd melted, returning the gesture with every ounce of composure that he could muster.

Valentine's Day had been different; awkwardness surpassed, all that remained had been hunger and assuredness. And in the absence of solving the issue of forgiveness, much less their future, there seemed to be no other natural recourse than―well. Blaine had lost count of how many times they'd had each other over those few days. He'd kept waiting for it to feel wrong, for his emotions to get the best of him, but all he'd felt was completely sure of them and that feeling had never wavered, no matter what Kurt had said, because what Kurt had said had not been what was in Kurt's eyes or heart and they'd both known it.

And now, standing outside of Kurt's apartment on a crisp March afternoon, Blaine wonders what this weekend will hold in store for them.

"How was your flight?" Kurt asks as they go upstairs.

"Uneventful," he answers. "I put together this sort of white noise slash nature sounds playlist that is like, instant sleep when combined with half a Xanax. Total magic."

"That's good. I know how you get on planes," Kurt replies, opening the door to the apartment. He sets Blaine's bag down on the floor and closes the door behind them.

Blaine looks at him, really looks, for the first time since saying hello; Kurt is wearing dark slacks that show a purple shimmer when he moves, a purple button down, and a silver scarf around his neck. He looks amazingly put together, as always. Blaine never ceases to be amazed by how much older he looks now.

Kurt stares back at Blaine, lips parted.

"Rachel?" Blaine asks.

"Audition.”

"Brody?"

"Out of state for the weekend."

"Santana?"

"Got lucky last night―nice girl, actually―and working today."

"Has anyone else moved in since the last time we spoke?" he asks, laughing.

"Nope." Kurt's pulse is pounding visibly at the bend of his throat. His cheeks are fever-bright. 

Breathless with relief, Blaine slides his hands around Kurt's face and pushes him back into the door and kisses him, hard. Kurt makes a noise and kisses back hungrily, fingers scrabbling down the back of Blaine's jacket. 

Something in Blaine's mind just lets go; he stops waiting for Kurt to say the words "just friends", he stops waiting for permission, he stops waiting for this to feel complicated. He slides his fingers into Kurt's belt and pulls their bodies together. "You know what I miss?" he asks frantically between two kisses. Kurt is devouring his mouth and it's hard to interrupt that, but he can't help it; he's always been a talker.

"What do you miss?" Kurt asks, pushing the jacket off of Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine kisses Kurt's ear, then just below it, then sucks the lobe in between his lips. God, Kurt smells good; he must have just showered. The hair at the nape of his neck is still a little wet. "I miss these legs around my waist," he replies roughly, fingers dragging down Kurt's thighs.

Kurt whimpers against his neck, pulling his shirt free of the waistband of his pants. "Blaine," he moans, not even done with that before he jerks the button on Blaine's pants open. "Couch. Now."

Blaine kicks his shoes off as they backtrack, then whips his shirt over his head. His undershirt clings unhelpfully, so he forgets it and reaches for Kurt's shirt buttons instead as he falls back onto the couch. Kurt whips his scarf off and throws it onto the coffee table, then tosses his phone that has been half-hanging out of his pocket on top of it. He toes his shoes off and they fall noisily to the floor. That done, Kurt kisses him, all tongue and teeth, straddling his lap and sitting up so that Blaine can pull the shirt and undershirt off of his shoulders.

Blaine's mouth goes wet as he bites and kisses down Kurt's long throat, licking when he reaches collarbone, then cupping Kurt's back in his hands. He reaches a nipple and sucks it to a hard, damp peak. He can't help going back to that beautiful, muscle-corded throat, nipping at a pulse point, biting at a jaw, even stopping to kiss Kurt's nose tip. 

If there were a way to literally consume Kurt that didn't involve cannibalism, he would do it.

Kurt twists in his arms, gasping for air. " _God_ , yes."

Panting, Blaine tries to get himself under control; it's difficult to do that when he can see so clearly the desperate want on Kurt's face. He _burns_ with it, knowing that he did that, that Kurt wants him, wants him so badly, and that Kurt has probably been thinking about this since the wedding. He sees _red_.

Kurt tears at his zipper at the same time that he goes for Kurt's. Their fingers tangle and they laugh together, and Blaine shoves at his hip. "Up, up." Kurt stands, and Blaine tugs the slacks down and off, and then buries his face against Kurt's hipbone, breathing him in. He bites the sharp jut of bone, and then licks his way across the flat of Kurt's belly, just above the waistband of his underwear.

Kurt's fingers push through his hair gel to twist against his scalp. He's already almost fully hard, and Blaine peels the underwear off of him.

Good _god_ his thighs. His long legs. His tapered, flushed cock. Blaine suppresses a moan, wrapping his hands around the backs of Kurt's knees. 

He would normally let Kurt take the next step, but he can't stop himself this time; he pulls and Kurt's knees fold, but before Kurt can sit in his lap again, he wraps his arms around Kurt's tiny waist and flips him onto his back on the couch.

Kurt stares up at him, eyes shining, face flushed, mouth curved upward in a teasing grin. Blaine bends over him, sliding his hands up the backs of Kurt's thighs to adjust those legs around his hips. Kurt blushes even darker, breathing erratically against Blaine as they kiss, grinding their erections together. Blaine's pants are already undone, but Kurt slides one hand down over his ass to push the pants around his thighs. 

"Please tell me you have something," Kurt says, desperately.

Blaine had taken time in the airport bathroom to transfer a travel-sized bottle of lubricant and a few condoms from his toiletry bag to his pants pocket. Sitting up, he retrieves them, tucking the bottle between his teeth and tossing all but one of the condoms onto the coffee table. 

As he's doing this, he notices that Kurt's phone is lit up. It must be on silent, because it's not even vibrating. He recognizes Adam’s face from Kurt's Facebook photos. 

Blaine's feelings about this have always been simple. He isn't jealous of Adam, because he knows that what Adam and Kurt have is not what he and Kurt had. 

Blaine had really messed things up between himself and Kurt; how could he ever begrudge Kurt the chance to seek happiness elsewhere, to find maybe something simpler, something sweeter after the bitter way in which Blaine had betrayed his trust?

But months have passed since those first, dark weeks and he and Kurt have become friends―and now lovers―again, and he's added the caveat "something temporary" to that statement. Kurt hasn't moved on. What's more, it's become obvious that Kurt doesn't want to simply move on. He may do so, in the end; but here and now, they still have a chance. And it's up to Blaine to prove that to them both, even if it takes the rest of his youth to do it. Kurt is worth that sacrifice and more.

The call is missed. The screen shows that Adam has called multiple times. It's unlikely that they had plans; Blaine coming out for the weekend has been planned for a while. So if Kurt isn't concerned with keeping his phone on it's not Blaine's job to remind him.

Kurt's erection digging into his hip is more than enough incentive to redirect his attention to where it belongs. Blaine gasps when he feels Kurt's hand close around him. 

"Come on," Kurt urges, breath warm and damp against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine coats his fingers with lubricant and wraps them around Kurt's cock. "Yeah, touch me. Yeah." Panting, he jerks Kurt to full hardness, then loops a thumb under his balls and presses the skin there. "Blaine," Kurt sobs.

"Breathe for me," Blaine answers, rubbing his thumb in firm circles.

"Oh, god." Flushed, sweating, Kurt's back arches off of the couch. "Oh god yes right there _right there_."  


Blaine does this for as long as he can without losing his mind, but eventually he can't concentrate; his cock is leaving smears all over Kurt's belly, and he's so hard that it hurts. He presses the pad of his middle finger against Kurt's twitching hole, rubbing in soft little circles. "Okay?"

Kurt keens, clawing one hand down Blaine's side. "Yes, please―"

Blaine twists the digit and edges it carefully inside, holding his breath; Kurt is impossibly tight and hot. So soft, so perfect. He waits, applies more lube, and adds a second finger, working Kurt open with slow, twisting thrusts of his fingers.

Kurt strokes himself to stay hard while Blaine does this, pupils blown and breathing bottomed out; his hair is a wreck and he's literally glowing with pleasure, skin vibrant and hot to the touch. Blaine stares at his face, enthralled. He's so beautiful, taking Blaine's fingers like this; quiet and panting and opening, sweet and slow, all for him.

"Gorgeous," Blaine breathes, pressing gentle kisses all over Kurt's face. "Just like that―let me in, honey. Let me take care of you. Going to make you feel so good."

Kurt whimpers when Blaine adds a third finger and crooks them, pushing up and in. "Higher," he gasps out, and Blaine adjusts, and then he―twitches, hips jerking, digging his fingernails into Blaine's back. "O-oh _god_. Oh my god."

Blaine grins, kissing down Kurt's trembling throat. "Okay?"

"Fuck me," Kurt groans.

Blaine shivers, pushing himself up onto his hands and opening the condom packet. He's shaking so hard that it's actually a challenge to put it on. Kurt's fingers squeeze up and down his back. He can see the appreciation in Kurt's eyes, the lust as his fingers explore Blaine's shoulders and back. It makes his cock throb, to be so desired.

"Budge up," he whispers, and Kurt's pelvis moves. He presses down between those lush cheeks and watches Kurt's face collapse into pleasure as he pushes just inside, tension lining his forehead, mouth going soft, neck bending.  


"Don't stop just, slow, okay?" Kurt sighs, pressing back into him.

It aches to bend over close enough to kiss Kurt while pushing into him at the same time, especially considering the height difference, but Blaine doesn't care to listen to the protests of his muscles. Kurt feels so fucking good, and there is no way that he's going to stop tasting the joy written across Kurt's face with his lips and tongue.

He exhales loudly and suddenly when he's buried all the way, turning his face against Kurt's shoulder and trembling with the effort to stay in this position. "So good," he murmurs, nosing against the soft, damp strands of hair behind Kurt's ear. 

He comes up on his elbows and drops his pelvis, slowly fucking in and out of Kurt's body.

"Oh," Kurt moans, thighs spreading. 

He doesn’t take his eyes off of Kurt's face as Kurt's body stretches for him and he can move faster and harder, doesn’t look away as he finds himself able to meet the hungry demands of Kurt's clamped thighs and desperate fingers. 

Kurt is normally not so much talkative as he is noisy but this time he's both, asking for more or less or slower or faster, spitting Blaine's name like a prayer. Blaine sits up on his knees when it starts getting frantic, dragging Kurt's legs over his shoulders and fucking him hard into the couch cushions. 

He isn't quite sure how, but after he’s been on his knees for a while he notices that something has changed in the room. It feels as if a window or a door has opened somewhere, adding a layer of sound to their frantic noises and movement, and shifting the air quality in some way.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps, and god, there should be laws against people that beautiful; sweaty and flushed, cock bouncing against his stomach as Blaine fucks him, hands above his head clutching a throw pillow, that neck bent and head thrown back, that flat belly and those perky nipples. His eyes are a dangerous, smoky blue and he alternates between watching Blaine’s face and Blaine’s cock plunging in and out of his body.

"Remember the first time we fucked on a couch?" Blaine gasps, pressing his face against Kurt's knee. "Your dad came home and I was―I was still inside of you."

Kurt giggles, overwhelmed, "Oh god and you―you tried to get up and you tripped over all the―clothes on the floor and you fell―"

Blaine shakes with laughter, gasping for air, wondering how the hell they always manage to do this and fuck at the same time, but that's always been their way. "I practically walked on my hands and knees to the bathroom to hide, hanging out of my underwear like some total goofball―"

Kurt moans, locking his right leg harder around Blaine's waist. "Shut up, god, shut up, you big dork, and fuck me―" But he's joking, and the affection on his face makes Blaine's heart _ache_.

It's between this chatter and Blaine reaching down to stroke Kurt's neglected cock that he realizes they aren't alone. Normally this would call for an immediate, panicky halt to the proceedings. But they aren't kids anymore, and Blaine has no desire to stop, and…he’s pretty sure who it is. He glances out of the corner of his eye and sees him. It’s not much of a shock; he'd been calling non-stop and obviously wasn't used to having to knock.

Adam stands in the doorway, eyes on them, face blank.

Blaine pretends that he hasn't noticed. His body certainly isn't concerned, and Kurt is grinning and rocking under him, and―maybe it's something that Adam needs to see. 

Maybe he needs to understand that he could never have Kurt this way, at least not while this chemistry still thrives between Kurt and Blaine. Maybe Kurt hasn't mentioned that he and Blaine are still sleeping together. Maybe Kurt has his reasons for that, but it was Adam's choice to open the door when he could clearly hear what was going on inside, and so if this is how the truth comes out, then so be it, Blaine thinks. Two years ago he would've stumbled off the couch muttering apologies; today, he just turns back to the focus of his attention.

"So close," Kurt whines, oblivious, chewing his lip and squirming, unable to stay still. "So good―god, why didn't we do this at the wedding?" He swats Blaine's hand. "I'll do that―just, harder, okay?" Blaine leaves him to it and does as he's told. "Yeah, like that." Kurt gasps. "Love this. God, _missed_ this so much, missed your body, missed the way you _feel_ ―"

"If you say 'but just as friends' I'm going to stop," Blaine says, so uncharacteristically sarcastic that he cracks himself up as soon as he says it.

Kurt giggles, "But just as―" Blaine stops dead. "Oh no no _no_ I'm sorry I take it back―"

He starts again, grinning, heart literally aching in his chest, he is so in love with this man, and in ways that his younger self could never have anticipated or understood. "Come for me," he sighs, still grinning. "Come on."

And Kurt does, crying out so loudly that the sound echoes around the apartment, streaking his own chest with white. They collapse into a damp, sweaty, throbbing mess.

Kurt's lips find his weakly. "This is―all I can do for now. For maybe ever. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Blaine answers, without hesitation. "If this is what you need, if this is what it takes, Kurt―yes. But I'm not giving up on us. I'm not going anywhere. As long as you understand that. As long as you can be around me comfortably knowing that."

Kurt's sweaty fingertips touch his cheek. He smiles. "Okay." Blaine hears the door click shut. Kurt squints over at it. “Was that…?”

"Nothing,” Blaine says, kissing him. “It was nothing.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Watched From Afar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775730) by [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl)




End file.
